Ready for This
by fanficlover167
Summary: It's after New Moon and before eclipse. Everyone, except Carlisle and Esme, are in the living room, even Bella, when Alice gets a vision, were they play...Truth Or Dare. Not good at summaries.
1. The vision

**A/N: SO, I'VE DECIDED I'M GOING TO WRITE THIS BECAUSE, I'VE SEEN A LOT OF TRUTH OR DARE STORIES. I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS, AND PLEASE REVIEW, I MIGHT NEED HELP WITH SOME TRUTHS AND MAYBE SOME DARES.**

** BELLAS P.O.V**

* * *

We were all sitting around in the living room, except Carlisle and Esme, when Alice got a vision. We all waited for her to come back from her vision, anxiously. When she finally came back around, she looked around and grinned. Edward suddenly stood up, leaving me on the couch.

"No, absolutely not Alice, I will not let her do that," he yelled.

"Sorry Edward, it's going to happen whether you like it or not," she stated smugly.

"Okay, were not all mind readers, or future seers here, what's happening?" Emmett asked

"Well, we're playing truth or dare, and yes Bella, you are playing, I've already seen it." She said it before I could even ask. Dang! I sighed and pouted. Edward came over and kissed my pout away. I eagerly responded, but he pulled away and chuckled.

"Alright everyone, in a circle, I'm spinning a bottle to see who goes first," Alice said. we all got in a circle, Edward, me, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, then Emmett. She spun the bottle, and it and it landed on...

Me, oh joy. ( insert sarcasm)


	2. The start of the game

**A/N: HEY GUYS, I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY THIS. LOVE YOU ALL.**

** DISCLAIMER: I WISH OWNED TWILIGHT, BUT DEPRESSINGLY ENOUGH, I DON'T.**

BELLAS P.O.V

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"Alright everyone, sit in a circle, I'm spinning a bottle to see who goes first," Alice said. we all got in a circle, Edward, me, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, then Emmett. She spun the bottle, and it and it landed on..._

_Me, oh joy. (insert sarcasm)_

* * *

Oh boy, here we go.

"Yay, Bella your first. Truth or Dare?" Alice asked.

"Truth." I said, quickly. She pouted, but said fine.

"Okay, what is the most embarrassing you've ever?" I blushed beat red, and she laughed, already seeing it, but it seemed like she was blocking Edward.

"Well, I went swimming once at a water park... it didn't turn out well. I was wearing a bikini, and went on a water slide, I went down and.. well...I hit the water and my top came o-" I started to explain but was interrupted by Emmett laughing.

I glared at him, and continued,"After it came off, the life guard came over and asked me to put it back on. I left after that, and never went swimming there again." I finished, and by that time, it seemed like everyone was trying not to laugh, except Edward, who was smiling at me amused.

I huffed and said, "Okay, my turn."

I grabbed the bottle and spun it around it landed on...

Emmett.

I grinned evilly at him, and he actually looked. Alice and Edward burst out laughing.

"Emmett, I dare you to..."

* * *

"I can't believe I have to do this," he whined.

I laughed and said, "Suck it up Emmett, you chose dare, so you're doing it."

He pouted, then sighed. He walked into a convenience store, us following behind him, grabbed a bag of m&m's and walked up to the cashier, a lady that looked about 35.

He looked at her, set the bag on the counter, and asked, "How much would it cost for just one of the these."

The lady looked at him weird and told him "Uh, sorry we don't sell just individual ones." He faked mad and yelled, " WHAT?!"

The lady jumped, looking shocked.

We all laughed silently from where we were, all spread out through the store. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T SELL THEM INDIVIDUALLY, IT'S SO INHUMAN, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF." Then walked out, leaving shocked and scared cashier.

We all followed silently till we got outside, then burst out laughing. By the time we were all done, I was leaning against Edward, him standing up straight, trying to keep from laughing, Jasper was leaning against the wall of the store, Alice on him, Rose was leaning on Emmett, and Emmett... well... he was pouting.

We all drove home, and got in the circle again. Emmett spun the bottle and it landed on...

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER**.** AHHHH! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF ON THIS CHAPTER. LIKE IT, LOVE IT, HATE IT, REVIEW PLEASE.**


	3. More Game

** A/N: HEHE, SO SIKED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER, NEW P.O.V COMING UP, WELL HERE'S CHAPTER 3**.

_THOUGHTS: ITALICS _

** BELLAS P.O.V**

* * *

_Previously: _

_We all followed silently till we got outside, then burst out laughing. By the time we were all done, I was leaning against Edward, him standing up straight, trying to keep from laughing, Jasper was leaning against the wall of the store, Alice on him, Rose was leaning on Emmett, and Emmett... well... he was pouting._

_We all drove home, and got in the circle again. Emmett spun the bottle and it landed on..._

* * *

...Alice. '_This will be good'_. Emmett had this really big grin on his face, and to be honest, I was a little freaked out, and it wasn't even my turn!

"Alice, truth or dare?" He questioned.

"Dare," She responded, a little fearfully. His grin grew even bigger when she said that.

All of a sudden, she jumped up and screamed, "NO!"

"Alice, I dare you to burn your favorite outfit, that includes purse and shoes, and stuff that goes with it," He said anyway. I, along with everyone else, but Rose who was looking at her sympathetically, started laughing. She turned to us and glared, which made us shut up immediately.

She then turned to Emmett and asked "Do I have to?"

"Yup," he responded.

She sighed and walked upstairs. When she came back down she had a, I have to admit, gorgeous outfit. It was a tank top, with a patterned design on it, a light blueish-green jacket that goes over it, a Pair of jeans, a brownish purse with ruffles, a pair of beige, high-heeled shoes, and bracelets with, what look diamonds on it.

She glared at Emmett then walked outside, so we followed. She set the outfit on the ground, and got out a box of matches. She lit a match, and threw it on the outfit, then walked into the house and came out with a glass of water.

She dumped the water in the fire, which effectively stopped burning, then walked inside with the rest. I rolled my eyes and picked up the outfit. I walked inside threw it in the garbage, and sat in Edwards lap.

"Now... my turn," She turn. She grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Rosalie. She smiled happily then asked, "Truth or dare?"

Rosalie replied with a "Dare."

* * *

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V**

* * *

I replied with a, "Dare." She smiled huge and started bouncing up and down. '_pixie,' _I thought. Edward chuckled.

"Rose, I dare you to go to the mall, inside a store, and have a conversation with a Manikin, like it's a real person."

I sighed, stood up and headed to the car.

**AT THE MALL, IN VICTORIA SECRETS**

* * *

We were in Victoria Secrets, and I was standing in front of a manikin.

I started talking, "OH MY GOSH, that shirt is GORGEOUS! You have got to lend it to me."

I paused then started again, "What did you just call me," I screeched, "I would look fat in that, HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled again. People were now starting to stare at me, and some were even laughing

"Well, If you're going to be mean about it fine, I was just trying to have a nice conversation with you, but no you have to go off and start screaming at me," I huffed and walked off, back to the group. They looked as if they were about to pee themselves from laughing so much. I walked off and sat down in one of the resting area's.

Everyone else came over, and sat down too. Emmett came up and put his arm around me. Alice pulled out the bottle and everyone stared at her.

"What? I saw us having another dare here, so I brought it with us," We all nodded and I grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on...

**A/N: AHHH, CLIFF HANGER AGAIN, HOPE YOU ENJOY, PLEASE REVIEW I NEED THEM TO TELL ME IF IM DOING GOOD OR NOT. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy, you know, I've am starting softball, so i might not update as often. Anyway, I don't own Twilight, as much as I want to, or the song 'stronger'. Oh, and A new POV to start with. Yay!**

_lyrics/thoughts: Italics_

**BELLAS POV**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Everyone else came over, and sat down too. Emmett came up and put his arm around me. Alice pulled out the bottle and everyone stared at her._

_"What? I saw us having another dare here, so I brought it with us," We all nodded and I grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on..._

* * *

**JASPERS POV**

* * *

Me. Great. See the sarcasm there. Let's just get this over with.

"Okay Jasper, Truth or dare," Rosalie asked.

"Dare," I stated proudly, but in all honesty, I was terrified. Rose can seriously evil when she wants to be.

She got this evil gleam in her eyes, and I instantly new, I was gonna regret my choice.

"Well Jasper, Alice here told me they're doing a talent show, and you are going to enter and sing 'Single ladies' by Beyonce," She told me.

"Ugh," I groaned while they laughed at the look on my face.

Alice dragged me up and said,"Come on, let's go get you ready... after we sign you up."

She dragged me over to were they were having sign ups, and put my name on there, along with, the song 'Single ladies' and I went to get ready.

* * *

I sighed. This is going to suck.

"Okay, up next we have... Jasper Hale singing 'Single ladies' by Beyonce."

Everyone clapped and laughed as I walked on stage. I walked up to the microphone, and took it off the stand. I held it up the my mouth. Once the music started, I sang

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the Single ladies (All the single Ladies)  
__Now put your hands up  
__Up in the club(club)  
__Just broke up(up)  
__Doing my own little thing  
__You decided to dip (dip)  
__And now you wanna trip (trip)  
__Cuz another brother noticed me  
__I'm up on him (him), he up on me (me)  
__Don't pay him any attention  
__Done cried my tears (tears), for three good years (years)  
__Ya can't be mad at me_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it _  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it _  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it _  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh _  
_Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it _  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it _  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it _  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_[Verse 2] _  
_I got gloss on my lips (lips), a man on my hips(hips) _  
_Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans _  
_Acting up (up), drink in my cup (cup) _  
_I can care less what you think _  
_I need no permission, did I mention _  
_Don't pay him any attention _  
_Cuz you've had your turn (turn) _  
_And now you gone learn _  
_What it really feels like to miss me_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it _  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it _  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it _  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh _  
_Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it _  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it _  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it _  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh _  
_Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh_

_[Bridge] _  
_Don't treat me to the things of the world _  
_I'm not that kind of girl _  
_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve _  
_Is a man that makes me, then takes me _  
_And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond _  
_Pull me into your arms _  
_Say I'm the one you own _  
_If you don't, you'll be alone _  
_And like a ghost, I'll be gone_

_All the single ladies (7x) _  
_Now put your hands up(up)_

_Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh _  
_Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it _  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it _  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it _  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Whu oh oh_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it _  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it _  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it _  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

They clapped and laughed again as I waked off stage. Of course, the guys were all waiting for me, and they were laughing

"Ha-ha, laugh all you want, but it's my turn now." I grinned evilly. We all went and sat the crowd to wait and see who won, and let me tell you, I certainly wasn't expecting who won...Me. I groaned and walked on stage, while the group laughed at me. I got my award, and walked of into another sitting area with the family. We all sat down, and I grabbed the bottle and spun it.

**Well, tell me what you guys think by... reviewing! and I will try to update as soon as possible. Love you guys. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't be writing. so, thank you guys.**


	5. His turn

**Hey guys, I don't own Twilight, *sigh.* Anyway, Enjoy.**

** JASPERS POV**

* * *

_previously:_

_"Ha-ha, laugh all you want, but it's my turn now." I grinned evilly. We all went and sat the crowd to wait and see who won, and let me tell you, I certainly wasn't expecting who won...Me. I groaned and walked on stage, while the group laughed at me. I got my award, and walked of into another sitting area with the family. We all sat down, and I grabbed the bottle and spun it_

* * *

It landed on Edward.

**EDWARDS POV**

* * *

Oh, boy. Here we go.

"Okay, Edward, truth or dare."

"Dare," I said.

"Okay, I dare you to go around handing out condoms to 15 people you pass, then say 'Stay safe.'" I looked at him and horror, and he just smirked at me. I sighed and got up and, of course, Alice handed me a box of condoms, (Sorry if this ups the ratings guys, but I don't think it will.) and I started walking. As I walked, they followed me to make sure I did it.

I passed by a couple who looked in their 20's. I handed them a condom and said, "Stay safe guys." They looked at me weird, then started to walk the other way. _This is going to be a long dare. _I thought. I passed by 13 other younger people.

The last one was an old lady. I walked up to here, handed her the condom, and said, "Stay safe."

She actually smiled at me, then said, "Thanks, I was needing one of these soon."

As soon as she said that, pictures showed up in my head that I didn't really want to see. I shook my head to try and get rid of the image, and walked back over to the group. They were all howling with laughter, even Bella. I shook my head again, took the bottle, and said, "My turn."

**Hey guys, sorry it was short. I just am not having a good day, sorry. The next chapter will be longer.**


	6. The end

**Well, I know this is not very long but, this is the last chapter, since Eddy's the only one who hasn't got to dare someone or ask someone a truth. I don't own twilight. Enjoy.**

** EDWARDS POV**

* * *

_Previously:_

_The last one was an old lady. I walked up to here, handed her the condom, and said, "Stay safe."_

_She actually smiled at me, then said, "Thanks, I was needing one of these soon," and pictures showed in here head, that I didn't really want to see. I shook my head to try and get rid of the image, and walked back over to the group. They were all howling with laughter, even Bella. I shook my head again, the took the bottle, and said, "my turn."_

* * *

BELLA'S POV...AGAIN

He spun the bottle and it landed on... me. Again! Oh, come on! I hope Edward will go easy on me. He smiled fondly at me

"Bella truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," They all groaned.

"Come on, Bella. Choose dare. It'll be fun," Alice said.

"Fine." I replied.

Edward smirked at me.

"Okay Bella, I dare you to... dress up in a chicken costume, and say "Bock, Bock" to everyone that passes, for 2 min."

I just started at him with my mouth open.

I groaned and Alice handed me a chicken costume. Of course she'd have one. I went to the bathroom and got changed I walked around and started my dare.

One person passed by me, so I stopped him and said "Bock Bock." He laughed at me and kept walking. I'm pretty sure my face is red now. I continued doing my dare for a minute minute, and waited for more people to walk by. An older lady than the one Edward had to give a condom to walked by. I walked up to her, stopping her from walking, and said, "Bock, Bock." She looked at me, then whacked me with her purse, and man! It hurt!

"Shut up you stupid chicken. Help this chicken is attacking me," she screamed. By now, people were staring and laughing. She continued to hit me with her purse, until mall cop came up to us and asked what was going on.

"This chicken attacked me," she said.

The cop looked at me and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the mall," he said.

I sighed and walked away to the group. They were all laughing. "Oh shut up, " I said to them.

We walked out of the mall and to the car. We drove home and sat around in the living room for the rest of the day.

I learned one thing that day. I will never, ever, play truth or dare with the Cullen's again... EVER!

**Well, their you go. I know it's short and I'm sorry. Anyway Review please!**


End file.
